escaflownefandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Schezar
"I can't die here! I'll settle things with you once and for all in the Mystic Valley, Father!" - Allen Schezar Allen Schezar '(アレン・シェザール ''Aren Shezāru) is the tritagonist of The Vision of Escaflowne and a minor character in Escaflowne. He is the son of Leon Schezar and Encia Schezar, the older brother of Celena Schezar and the biological father of Prince Chid. Allen is one of the Knights Caeli, an elite order of swordsmen in Asturia that only allow twelve into their ranks at any one time. He is the pilot of the Guymelef Scherazade. Appearance Allen has waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Normally, he wears a Knight Caeli uniform: a white button-down shirt with puffy sleeves, a lilac neckerchief, a blue vest, a brown sword belt, blue pants, and brown boots. When he does not have his Caeli uniform on, he wears a different white button-down shirt, open at the collar, with black pants and a purple scarf belt across his waist. He is seen with his hair tied back in Episode 24 and with a shorter haircut in Marlene's flashback. As Hitomi Kanzaki noticed, his face strongly resembles Susumu Amano's face (Hitomi's crush). Personality Allen is a kind, friendly and easygoing young man who is also calm, confident and mature as he prefers to think before he acts. He has a strong sense of duty and honor and abides strictly to the moral code of chivalry. Despite his skill and experience in battle, he is modest and humble, and acknowledges he still has more to learn. Allen may appear perfectly composed on the surface, but he hides his emotions and suffering inside, and takes the pain of his past very seriously. He has a reputation as a ladies' man, and flirts with Hitomi Kanzaki when he first meets her, but deep down, he actually desires someone to replace his lost loved ones and alleviate his suffering. In the anime Early life “I have no family and no home. My sword is all I have. How can I go on living if I lost?!” Twenty-one years ago, Allen Crusade Schezar was born on November 3. He grew up in a mansion in Asturia with Leon Schezar (Allen's father), Encia Schezar (Allen's mother) and Celena Schezar (Allen's younger sister). When Allen was still young, Leon left home in search of Yuri Kanzaki and the secret of Atlantis, leading Allen to resent him in the belief that he had abandoned his family. Ten years ago, Allen was outside with Celena when she suddenly disappeared, and he was unable to find her. Due to Celena’s disappearance, Encia died of a broken heart, leaving Allen alone without any family remaining. Racked by grief, Allen ran away from home and joined a group of bandits in disguise. He picked up the sword and began to pick fights with other swordsmen. When he was in his early teenage years, he encountered the Fanelian samurai named Balgus Ganesha, one of the Three Master Swordsmen of Gaea, whom he challenged to a duel. Balgus defeated him without any effort, and Allen begged for Balgus to kill him, believing that he had nothing to live for since he had no family or home. Balgus told Allen that he was talented, but saw no promise in someone who thought only of technique, and that the real challenge of being a swordsman was to hone oneself. Deeply affected by Balgus’ words, Allen trained with him for a time before returning to Asturia. When he was about fifteen years old, Allen returned to Asturia and fought in a tournament against other swordsmen. His prowess led him to be named to the elite order of the Knights Caeli, of which there are only twelve at one time. The eldest princess of Asturia named Marlene Aston had seen him at the tournament and asked her father to station Allen at Palas. Allen and Marlene met and fell in love. Although Marlene was married to the Duke of Freid a few months later, she and Allen had already slept together and a child named Chid Freid was conceived as a result. At some point afterward, Allen is moved to Fort Castelo, where he is stationed by the time Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel meet him. Gaea War Meeting Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel "If you draw that sword, you'll die. My duty as a knight is to answer steel with steel. I don't draw to play games." When Hitomi and Van are separated, the Mole Man attempts to rob Hitomi of her pendant. Thinking that Hitomi was being attacked by the Mole Man, Allen fights him off and asks if she's okay. She mistakes him for Susumu Amano, and, overcome with exhaustion, faints. Van comes upon them, thinking that Allen was the one who attacked Hitomi, and challenges him to a duel. Allen knocks out Van with little effort and brings the two of them to Fort Castelo. Hitomi has a dream that she's back on Earth with Amano, and then wakes up in a bed with Allen looking over her and the room full of his soldiers. They laugh about the situation and Hitomi laments that she didn't make it back to Earth. Allen tells her his name and that he's a Knight Caeli of Asturia, and asserts that she is his guest and can tell him what's wrong. Just then, Van wakes up, and Allen takes Hitomi and Van outside to talk. He learns Hitomi's name and that she comes from the Mystic Moon. Van demands Allen give him back Escaflowne so that he can return to Fanelia. Allen informs him Fanelia is destroyed and that it won't do any good to return, but he vows to help them if Van tells them what happens. Just then, Zaibach Guymelefs and a floating fortress descend upon Castelo, announcing the arrival of a visiting party from Zaibach. Dilandau demands supplies from Castelo and asks after Escaflowne. Allen counters by asking about the burning of Fanelia. Dilandau proceeds to insult Fanelia, which angers Van, who speaks up for his country. Instead of taking interest in Van, Dilandau's attention is drawn to Hitomi whose clothes and short hair make her stand out from a normal Gaean woman. Allen covers it up by telling Dilandau that Hitomi is his new lover he found in the East, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. This placates Dilandau, although he is annoyed, and he leaves. When Van attempts to leave Castelo by getting in Escaflowne, Allen stops him from leaving by appearing in his own Guymelef Scherazade and challenging him to a fight. They engage in a short fight and Allen tells Van that Balgus would have never held back like this, revealing to Van that Balgus was his master. Allen bests Van but not before Van inflicted a major wound on his Guymelef's shoulder. Just then, Hitomi sees a vision of Castelo burning and tries to tell Allen about it, but he brushes her off, saying she's just excited from all the action. Some of Allen's soldiers bring Merle in as a prisoner, and she tells Van about the burning of Fanelia. Hitomi sees Fanelia burning and comes down with a fever. Inside Castelo, Van takes care of Merle, and Allen takes care of Hitomi. Hitomi mentions that she misses her mother, and asks after Allen's mother. Allen explains about his past, that his mother died of grief after his sister's disappearance, and that his sister is the same age as Hitomi. He leaves to take a walk around the perimeter while Van gets medicine for Merle and Hitomi's fever. Allen's men tease him that he actually believes what Hitomi said, but he says that isn't what's worrying him; what he's worried about is the look in Dilandau's eyes. Dilandau and the Dragonslayers descend upon Castelo, and Allen's soldiers prepare the Crusade ''for its escape while Allen gets in Scherazade to check on the remainder of his men and look for Van. He finds Van, who tells Allen that he won't run away and that he wants to keep fighting. Allen tells him that there's nothing brave about choosing to die, and that he needs to think about the future of his country and his people. He takes Van in the hand of Scherazade, promising him on his word that he will never hand over Van or Escaflowne to Zaibach, and runs to the waterfall, where he jumps and lands on the ''Crusade. After diverting the attention of Dilandau and the Dragonslayers toward himself, Van is captured and taken aboard the Vione. Allen, Gaddes, and the remainder of his crew think about how best to look for Van. Hitomi tells Allen she may have a hunch as to where to find him. At first, he brushes her off and tells her that finding Van is a job for the men on board, but she insists that her hunches are usually right, and tells him that she can prove her power by giving him a reading. In Hitomi's reading, she finds out that Allen blames his father's disappearance for the division of his family, and that he may be reunited with his father in the near future. Now believing in her powers, he allows Hitomi to dowse over top of the map to look for Van, and they find out that the Vione ''is hiding in a valley full of levistones. Allen commands the landing of the ship, they invade the ''Vione, and Allen rescues Van from his imprisonment. First Asturia arc "I'll never fall in love again." They set off toward Palas. Hitomi worries that Allen hates her for the reading she gave him, but before she can say anything about it, Allen tells her there's nothing to worry about, and leans in close to her and whispers that she should keep her special power secret; otherwise, she could be easily targeted. This causes Hitomi to fall back against the window of the Crusade, hitting her head. They land in Palas and Millerna comes in on a horse to greet Allen. He introduces her to his friends, and he takes her horse to return to the castle to meet King Grava Aston. Allen explains what happened in Fanelia and Castelo, but instead of being met with empathy from Grava, he finds out that Zaibach has allied with Asturia when Folken appears and tells the King and Allen that Fanelia attacked Zaibach (which is untrue). Folken tells Allen they could overlook Allen's treachery if he handed over Escaflowne and Van. Allen is torn between his first loyalty to Asturia as a Knight Caeli and his loyalty to Van as his guest and friend. Grava "tests" Van by making him engage in a one vs. three battle with three outlaws' Guymelefs. Van beats them all and Allen calls out Grava for making Van fight an unfair fight. Van assures him that it's fine and that unfair fights happen in real life sometimes. Inside the castle, they all sit around a table at a banquet in Escaflowne's honor. King Aston tells Allen it's a sin to be too beautiful, which makes Allen hang his head, and then he catches Eries' eye and smiles at her. They start talking about Hitomi, and Allen advises Millerna away from the topic, so instead she asks him why he wasn't at the bazaar. Eries interrupts the conversation with the news that Millerna has been betrothed to Dryden, and Allen congratulates Millerna on the engagement. Allen carries a drunken Hitomi up to bed and watches her sleeping for a moment with a smile on his face. Eries comes in and tells him to stop leading Millerna on, saying that he is only replacing Marlene with her. He tells Eries he'll never fall in love again, and she calls him a liar and runs out of the room. He goes up to the roof to duel with Van, and reflects on how quickly he's improved. His duel is interrupted when Millerna announces her presence by clapping for his performance. She comes up to him and makes advances on him, and he tries to tell her to stop because she's engaged, but when she throws her arms around him he returns her embrace, and lets her kiss him. Hitomi runs away crying, and he calls after her, but when Millerna asks him to stay with her, he does. After Van saves Hitomi from being kidnapped by the Gecko People, Dilandau descends on Palas and sets the port aflame. Van manages to escape with Merle and Hitomi, and Allen holds off Dilandau while they escape. Blaming him for the trouble that Zaibach caused the city, King Aston throws Allen in the dungeon. Millerna frees Allen and they take a carriage to the harbor. During their ride, Millerna tells Allen that her father is letting Zaibach invade Freid, with no regard for his grandchild's life. She empathically tells him she's going to stay with him. They arrive in the port and Eries and the Mole Man are waiting to take Millerna back to the castle. Millerna protests, so, to distract her, Allen carries her in the carriage and kisses her, then bids her and Eries goodbye before taking off in the Crusade. When Van is fighting the Dragonslayers in the swamp outside Asturia, Allen comes down in Scherazade to help them. While fighting, Van splits Dilandau's Crima Claw into pieces with Escaflowne's sword, and one of the pieces is headed directly toward Hitomi. Allen takes the hit instead and is severely injured in his left side. He is taken back aboard the Crusade where Millerna, having escaped from Asturia with the Mole Man, arrives just in time to operate on his wound and save his life. Freid arc "Prince Chid, have you ever believed in someone with all your heart? Sometimes it takes more courage to believe in someone than to fight. Do you understand the meaning of that kind of courage?" Allen is taken to a room in the castle in Freid. When he awakes, he sees Hitomi, Millerna, and Prince Chid Freid. He recognizes the ring on Chid's hand as belonging to Chid's late mother, Marlene Aston, who was also Allen's lover. Allen warns Chid that Freid is in danger and will soon be attacked by Zaibach. Though Chid was a bit disappointed to find out that Allen, whom his mother called "the invincible knight," could fall so easily in battle, Van tells Chid that Allen sacrificed his honor and duty to warn Chid about the oncoming attack, and Chid regains his faith in his idol's honor. That evening, Millerna tells Allen that he was motivated not just by his fear of Freid being attacked, but also by his fear that Zaibach would attack Asturia as well, and that he loves Freid more than anyone. Allen neither confirms nor denies that this is the case. Allen asks Millerna to bring Hitomi to do a reading for the Zaibach soldier who was taken prisoner. Just as she finishes up the reading, Freidian soldiers bust in the room. Allen asks what's going on, and Chid accuses him of being a traitor due to the erroneous information given to them by the prisoner Migel during his interrogation. Hitomi and Millerna say it must be a mistake, but Allen doesn't say anything, even though it's a lie. Allen and the others are imprisoned, and Hitomi tells Chid that it's a mistake to think Allen is a traitor. Allen tells Chid that it takes more courage to believe in someone than to fight, and encourages him to understand and think about the meaning of that courage. While Hitomi is being questioned by Zongi masquerading as Plaktu, she has a vision of his death and falls unconscious, her heart stopping. A Freidian soldier passes by the cell where Allen, Van, and Merle are being held and tells them that Hitomi died. Chid runs up to the cell and announces the same thing, and Allen tells him to let them out. When he refuses, Allen takes Merle's nail file and holds it to Chid's face, and asks Voris and the soldiers to let them out. After Van resuscitates Hitomi with CPR, Van, Allen, and Merle are bound with rope. Chid walks up to Allen, remembers what Allen told him about believing in someone, and uses his sword to cut through Allen's rope. He asks Allen to go after the fake Plaktu, but since Allen is still injured, Van and Hitomi go together in his place, and he remains at the castle with Millerna. After Van and Hitomi return, Chid, Voris, and the other Freidians let them all free, and Millerna praises Allen for convincing Chid, and notes their resemblance. Duke Mahad dar Freid returns to Freid and scolds Allen for leaving his country behind to go to Freid with the others. Allen doesn't protest, but Millerna corrects him and informs him that Zaibach intends to attack Freid, and that Allen came to Freid specifically to warn the Duke that Freid would be Zaibach's target. She asks the Duke to forgive Allen, and he asks Allen if he will fight alongside his soldiers. Allen agrees to fight for the Duke. Millerna changes Allen's bandages later. He flashes back to Marlene and hangs his head, and Millerna embraces him, telling him that she doesn't care about Asturia or Freid and only wants to be with him. That night, Millerna visits Marlene's villa, discovers her journal, and finds out that she fell in love with Allen after seeing him at a tournament and conceived his child before she was married to the Duke. Millerna confronts Allen before he goes off to battle and he tells her that he was in a relationship with Marlene, and begins to say that Chid is his son before being interrupted by the Duke who asserts that Chid is his. At Fortona Temple the Duke explains to Chid, Allen, and the others that the power of Atlantis is sealed within the temple, specifically within the sword within the temple. The Duke tells Chid that this power cannot be reawakened, and that if he is his son, he will understand. Afterward, Allen looks out the window before the battle and, encountering Chid, gives him a solemn look before they part ways. During the battle between Zaibach and Freid, the Duke, feeling that the gods wish for the power of Atlantis to be reawakened, steps into the middle of the battlefield and gives up his life to the enemy. Allen is extremely distraught about being unable to prevent the Duke's death. Atlantis arc "Perhaps I was scared. Scared of finding out that he really did abandon us. Perhaps, deep down, I didn't want to accept that." After the battle between Freid and Zaibach, Van sustains serious internal injuries due to his strengthening bond with Escaflowne. In his fury and weakness, he shows his wings unintentionally, and Allen, his men, and Millerna discover that he is a Draconian. His heritage causes Allen to think of his father who was obsessed with the mysteries of Atlantis. After Hitomi's deduction and an encounter with Dryden's merchant ship, they figure out that the only way to heal Van is to repair Escaflowne. Dryden calls the Ispano and pays the repair bill, and Allen and Gaddes hold Van to the table while the Ispano repair Escaflowne. After Van kills the Dragonslayers, he experiences traumatic flashbacks to the event. Hitomi looks on, concerned, and Allen tells her not to worry, that this is only part of what it means to become a swordsman. He tells her about how he met Balgus when he was in a state of heavy grief from having lost his entire family, and expresses his wish to become as strong as Balgus, but says he hasn't made it yet. Hitomi tells him that's not true, and says that he's amazing and everyone looks up to him, and accidentally tells him she likes him before running off. Dryden sends Millerna to ask Allen for his father's journal, hoping that it can help solve the mystery of Atlantis. Allen grows increasingly frustrated and irritated as Dryden reads from the journal, with Dryden not seeming to realize or care that Allen is still very upset about his father having abandoned his family. He goes to leave the room and Dryden teases him about having gotten "a rise out of a Knight Caeli," and Allen tells him he doesn't think they're going to be friends. Dryden takes it as a compliment, which angers Hitomi and causes her to leave the room to go after Allen. She catches up to him, and he says he'll never forgive his father. Hitomi says she doesn't believe that's the truth, and that he held onto the journal because he wanted to forgive his father. Allen admits he was scared of finding out that his father abandoned him, and asks Hitomi if she'll forgive him. He walks up to Hitomi, facing her, when the Crusade's sudden crash into a levistone causes them to fall into an accidental embrace. They partially let go of each other and Van walks in on them, perceiving this as an affectionate gesture. Hitomi blushes and Allen gives Van a stern look, all three remaining silent. The Crusade ''reaches Atlantis, and Hitomi, Van, and Allen suddenly disappear. Hitomi is sent directly to Atlantis, but Van and Allen are sent to alternate planes that seem to exist within their mind as a combination of their memories and mental space. Allen returns to the meadow in front of the Schezar estate and sees Celena running away, and reaches for her before realizing where he is. He next sees himself as an eleven-year-old child at his mother's grave, and then looks up to see his father standing in front of the mansion. Leon attempts to talk to his son, who initially brushes him off. He says that Encia would be proud to see that Allen has become a Knight Caeli, and asks about Encia. Allen explains that she died while he was away, and he begins to cry. Allen asks why he's crying, to which Leon says that he loved her, and Allen protests that he never loved his mother. Allen is then transported to Leon's memories, where he sees a wounded Leon trying to escape Zaibach troops in the snow. Leon is mortally wounded, and after Dornkirk finds out that his journal is missing the key pages, he throws it back out on the snow with Leon. After summoning Yuri to Gaea for a short period of time, Leon dies with his hand on the journal. The power of his wishes sends the journal back to the mansion where Encia discovers it in the study. This causes Allen to realize that his father did love his mother all along, but he still demands to know why he left. Leon tells Allen that he didn't realize what it was he wanted, and that he left home even though he had fallen in love with his wife and his children. He tells Allen to be true to himself and to his heart, and as he fades away, Allen calls for him, and is rescued from his mental prison by Hitomi. Shortly afterward, Dornkirk summons Hitomi, Van, and Allen to the heart of Zaibach. Dornkirk explains how he gained power over Zaibach, and imprisons them. The Sorcerors begin to dismantle Escaflowne, which causes Van to experience intense pain, but he and Hitomi share the pain and call Escaflowne mentally. They begin to escape from Zaibach, but Van encounters Guymelefs on the way, and he lets Allen and Hitomi down to the ground and tells them to go to the roof where he'll meet them. They make it to the roof, where Allen asks Hitomi if she believes in Van, then says "Never mind." Zaibach soldiers approach, and Allen stands firmly in front of Hitomi when Van shows up. Allen takes Hitomi in his arms rather than letting her grab onto Van's hand and clutches her tightly as they escape from Zaibach, so much so that she complains he is hurting her. Second Asturia arc and ending "Her crimes are my crimes. Even if she was controlled by Zaibach's magic!" Three weeks after their escape from Zaibach, Dryden tells Hitomi, Van, Allen, and Merle that he and Eries are going to be married. Eries tells Allen that they are willing to forgive his "crimes" against Asturia, but confronts him, telling him that because they took Millerna with them, Grava fell ill. Millerna walks in, telling Eries to stop, and Allen smiles at her and offers his congratulations on the upcoming wedding. Later, he visits his mother's grave and meets Eries there. Eries tells him to let go of Millerna because she's finally found happiness, and he agrees and says that Dryden is a good man who is not just trying to make a grab for the throne, and if he were, he would have killed him by now. As he leaves he notices that Eries left flowers at his mother's grave. As Allen is walking back from the cemetery, it begins to rain. He thinks about Millerna, and continues to walk until he meets Hitomi on a bridge. He embraces her and tells her he feels at ease with her around. At first she stymies his advances because she believes Millerna is still in love with him, but she gives in and has her first kiss with him, which Van sees. Allen walks her back to the castle. At Millerna's wedding, Allen stands in line with the other Knight Caeli and watches Millerna pass by in her wedding dress. When Naria and Eriya attack, Allen attempts to operate Scherazade, but it has a malfunction. He discusses his inability to do anything with Van, who tells him that they have to take out the man behind the Intensified Luck Soldiers: his brother Folken. When Naria kidnaps Hitomi, Allen, remembering the disappearance of his sister and death of his mother, agonizes over her absence. At the port in Palas, the ''Crusade ''arrives with Allen to save Hitomi before Naria can take her to Folken. Allen begins to display possessive and protective behavior toward Hitomi. During diplomatic talks among politicians in Asturia, some of the politicians propose giving Zaibach what they want, but Allen is angered by the idea of giving Hitomi over to them. When she tries to convince Van not to kill Folken, Allen tries to stop her from going, telling her he will have to lock her in a "birdcage" to prevent her from running off. After she returns from Fanelia with Van, Hitomi helps rebuild Asturia with Millerna, Dryden, Van, and Merle, and Allen is frustrated to see that she came out on her own. He tells her that it's dangerous for her not to stay at the castle since Gaea is looking for her, and tells her not to hide anything from him. Frustrated with his accusations, she runs away. That evening, Allen, perhaps prompted by Hitomi's negative reaction as well as the impending war with Zaibach, tells her the truth about Chid's parentage and proposes to her. He tells this to Van the next morning, and reiterates that he feels at ease when he's with Hitomi. Van asks Allen to protect her, and he promises to do so with his life. In battle, Van and Allen attempt to defeat Dilandau, but Jajuka protects Dilandau, causing him to break down and begin to shift back into Celena. Hitomi's reaction to the violence causes Van's Energist to react and teleport Dilandau away from the fight. Allen, Van, and the others return from battle unharmed, but Hitomi, shaken by Van's enjoyment of the fighting, expresses her desire to return to her own world and is transported back to Earth in a pillar of light. That night, Allen returns to his childhood home and speaks to his father about his feelings for Hitomi. He tells his father that he's glad Hitomi returned home, even if he misses her, and believes that he just saw his sister, Celena, in Hitomi. He thinks he catches a glimpse of his father's ghost, just before the door to the room opens and he sees his sister, Celena, standing in the doorway. He takes Celena to visit Encia's grave, where he meets Eries, and asks Eries to look after Celena while Asturia is still at war. Before Eries can respond, Celena reverts back into Dilandau and calls Jajuka who rescues him and disappears. Allen, Eries, Dryden, and Millerna find out from Folken that Celena was subjected to Fate Alteration experiments during her time in Zaibach, which resulted in Dilandau. Hitomi returns to Gaea. Before the final battle, Allen has a last conversation with her in which he tells her that Van's love brought her back to Gaea, and that Van will return safely because the most important person to him in the world, Hitomi, is here. Allen also has a conversation with Millerna in which she tells him that she doesn't want to rely on him anymore, and that she feels she'll be fine now, at which he smiles. During the final battle, Van is engaged in combat with Dilandau with the intention to kill him when Allen descends on him and blocks his path. Van asks Allen why he's in the way, and Allen tells him that he won't let him kill Dilandau, because Dilandau is his sister. The two engage in a Guymelef fight in which they are far more evenly matched than their first fight; Allen remarks that Van has vastly improved and that he reminds him of Balgus. Allen is distracted by Celena calling for him, and just as Van smashes the skull of Scherazade with his sword, Hitomi's voice interrupts him. She convinces Van to stop fighting. Allen jumps out of the cockpit of Scherazade and is reunited with Celena. He encourages Van to go after Hitomi, telling him that he heard her voice. In the ending scene, Allen is seen standing beside Celena in the graveyard in Palas. In the movie Allen is the leader of the resistance group called the Abaharaki, which is composed of refugees from countries destroyed by the Black Dragon Clan. He is first seen giving his troops the command to shoot down the Black Dragon Clan ship passing by their caravan, unknowing that Van, Escaflowne, and Hitomi are on the very same ship. Blaming her for Escaflowne's disappearance, Van threatens to kill Hitomi. Allen interrupts and challenges him, claiming he won't let a woman be harmed in his presence. Van and Allen have a brief duel and Allen knocks him to the ground before he is incapacitated by Gaddes throwing a dagger. Allen invites Hitomi to join them, asking her as the Wing Goddess to give them the shelter of her wings. Overwhelmed, she faints and is taken aboard the Abaharaki caravan. When Dilandau, his Dragonslayers, and Jajuka launch an attack on the caravan, Allen is among the group fighting them off. While Van doubts that Hitomi may be the Wing Goddess, Allen believes that Hitomi is indeed the Wing Goddess. When Van and Hitomi fly away after she helps rescue him from being trapped inside his mind, Allen is seen with Millerna, watching Van's feathers falling from the sky. It is unknown whether the Abaharaki also disbanded after the dissolution of the Black Dragon Clan. Musical themes Allen's theme is "Cradle Song." It first plays in Episode 4 when he tells Hitomi about Celena's disappearance and his mother's death. His theme is an orchestrated version of Folken's theme, "Fatal," in a different key and at a different tempo. Van claims that this tune is a Fanelian melody. Trivia *According to the way he holds his sword in the anime, Allen is right-handed. *Allen shares his voice actor in the Japanese and Bandai English dubs with Susumu Amano. *In the Katsu Aki manga, his name is ''Allen Schezar VIII, despite that his father does not share his first name. This may have led to the misconception that his full name is Allen Crusade Schezar VIII. *The name of Allen's owl companion is '''Natal, which means "Christmas" in Portuguese. *During development, he was tentatively named Allen Baado. *In the video game Starcraft, there is an homage to Allen: a character named Alan Schezar who also pilots a mech unit. Gallery Allen movie 16164646.jpg|Movie. tallAllen.jpg|Official art. allen-officialart.jpg|Official art. allen_01.png|Inside Scherazade. allen_ep04_01.png|Allen, age 11 (episode 4). allen_ep26_00.png|Allen, age 11 (episode 26). allen_ep15_00.png|Allen, early teens (episode 15). allen_ep15_05.png|Allen, early teens (episode 15). allen_ep12_00.png|Allen, about age 16 (episode 12). allen_ep12_03.png|Allen, about age 16 (episode 12). allen_ep03_00.png|Episode 3. allen_ep04_00.png|Episode 4. allen_ep04_04.png|With Natal (episode 4). allen_ep04_03.png|Episode 4. allen_ep04_06.png|Episode 4. allen_ep04_05.png|Episode 4. allen_ep07_00.png|Episode 7. allen_ep12_02.png|Episode 12. allen_ep12_01.png|Episode 12. allen_00.png|Episode 13. allen_ep14_00.png|Episode 14. allen_ep15_01.png|Episode 15. allen_ep15_04.png|Episode 15. allen_ep16_00.png|Episode 16. allen_ep16_01.png|Episode 16. allen_ep17_00.png|Episode 17. allen_ep18_00.png|Episode 18. allen_ep19_00.png|Episode 19. allen_ep19_01.png|Episode 19. allen_ep20_00.png|Episode 20. allen_ep22_00.png|Episode 22. Fateful Decision 2.png|Episode 24. Fateful Decision 3.png|Episode 24. Fateful Decision 9.png|Episode 24. allen_ep25_00.png|Episode 25. allen_ep25_01.png|Episode 25. allen_ep25_02.png|Episode 25. Eternal Love 5.png|Episode 26. allen_ep26_01.png|Episode 26. See Also *Allen and Dilandau *Allen and Dryden *Allen and Marlene *Allen and Millerna *Hitomi and Allen *Van and Allen Schezar, Allen Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Asturia Category:Crusade Members